Love Once Again
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: My first FanFic! A lovely tale tale about how Peddie gets back together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's peddie4eva(sister of ajluv, the HOA Peddie addict) and this is my first story. Please review! Also, note, this story has mixed-events, so I have some from one episode and some from another.**

Patricia POV

_Bang-bang. I'm in a secret room. There is no light, but I see a light switch. BANG-BANG! What is that? I wonder. Then I hear a voice. I don't recognize it, but I lean against the wall. There is something familiar …..Then, it hits me- I'm in the Gatehouse. I then see a face opening the door. It's Robert Frobisher-Smythe. He is grinning like a crazy mental person as he walks closer….._

"AHH!" I wake up with a start. "Patricia? "A tired voice asks. It's Mara. I tell myself. Just Mara. "I'm…. fine." "Okay." Mara says sleepily. I'm going to dream about Jerome." "um, yeah! I say. You're in Paris… I reply. "Paris…."mutters Mara. I try to go back to sleep. I close my eyes and think about Piper, school, Nina, and…. . I can't sleep. I decide to go downstairs. As I walk slowly across the creaking floor-boards, I can't help wondering what Eddie is doing. _Well duh. Its 4 in the _morning_. He is probably sleeping._ When I get downstairs, I look down the boy's hall-way. Maybe… _No._ I tell myself. Eddie isn't going to like me if I wake him up at 4 in the morning. We broke up. I shake my head a few times and walk into the kitchen, trying not to let the door creak. Turns out I didn't have to go to Eddie and Fabians room because Eddie is on the couch, sleeping like a baby, holding a carton.

I hold my breath. I quickly tip-toe away, then go through the kitchen and walk around the table. Eddie mumbles something undefinable. "sweet…yacker…. Patricia" says Eddie. I freeze with the milk carton in my hand and spin around. _Thank god Trudy didn't wax the floor today_ I think. I set the carton down softly and walk over to him. "concert…dad…. Patricia." I pray my heart pounding will not wake him. There is nothing more embarrassing then waking up to your ex-girlfriend staring at you like a stalker. "c'mon Patricia you're braver than that. I say to myself. I 'm about to turn and walk upstairs when Eddie wakes up. "Hmm…."says Eddie. I widen my eyes and crouch down. "Ack, again? Always fall asleep." He mutters. Please use kitchen door, please use kitchen door I think. It doesn't work. " Patricia?" Eddie exclaims.

**So, yeah that's it. I don't think it was my best work. But I am going to ask for at least 3 reviews then I will post a new update. Maybe if people review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy, it's peddie4eva and this is chapter 2 of Love Once Again. Enjoy and review!**

**Patricia POV**

Patricia didn't know what to do. She had not been able to sleep and now her ex-boyfriend had nearly tripped over her. So she did what anyone in her situation would do. She pretend to be asleep. " Patricia?" Eddie said. She clenched her eyes closed and relaxed her body. Eddie shook her. " Yacker?" he said. "asleep" he said. He sighed. Lovingly? Boredly? Patricia couldn't tell. He put the carton down and picked her up. Patricia was amazed. She wanted to open her eyes and tell him she was awake. But that would mean she was weak. And Patricia was not weak. He took her toward the staircase and walked up the stairs. He walked into her room, and careful not to wake Mara, set her in bed and covered her in blankets. He then leaned down but then Victor called up the stairs" whoever is up there must get down here right now!" Victor waited. "very well then." Patricia could hear his glass door open and close. Eddie kissed her gently and then ran downstairs.

Patricia was happy, because he still loved her. Now, she had to decide if she liked him. She sighed. Of course she did! Now, about KT. But Patricia couldn't think about her right now, because she drifted off to sleep. -(line break thing that doesn't work for me or love2write21) Patricia waked up at 7:30, like any normal day and got dressed in her uniform and did her make-up and straighten her hair. Then went down for breakfast, with Mara right behind her. "I dreamed about Jerome" said Mara dreamily. " Eww" said Patricia. She ran into the kitchen, but seeing KT talking to Eddie, ignored them and sat down at the other end of the table. "Oh, um Patricia, I uh-"stammered Eddie. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and to the door. "Wait Patricia!" said KT. "Yeah?" said Patricia , turning around. " I just wanted to say that- Eddie really likes you." Said KT. "But you like him too. Have a bad day." Said Patricia, walking out.

**Better! I hope you guys think so too! Now for…. SHOUTOUTS!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank you! And yes, Eddie talks in his sleep. I thought that was really cute!**

**Gleek4260- Thank You! Thank you! You're Awesome!**

**sibunagirl-0331- Thank you for the follow and favorite! **

**Seddielover945- Thanks for the Favorite and the review! **

**Guest- I will continue and thank you for the review!**

**and Ajluv, my sister-thank you for the follow and the favorite.**

**Okay, so that's it. For now. Maybe if some people review I will update! peddie4eva out!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy! It's peddie4eva and I'm on high spasms after the HOA last night and I can't wait for tonight's ! Hopefully Patricia will talk to Eddie!**

**Eddie POV**

"I uh, really, like you" I blurted out. Patricia's jaw dropped. " Um, wow. I was going to tell you later that I really liked, uh, you." Patricia said. " Well, I-" I started saying but for some reason, it was getting colder and colder by the second. Patricia didn't have a jacket, and huddled by her locker. I took off my jacket and put it on her. She nodded her thanks. "What's going o-" Patricia was interrupted by an announcement from my dad. " Attention, Students. I have an announcement to make. The heater is currently broken and we are dismissing school a couple hours early. Thank You." Said Mr. Sweet. The hallway was filled with cheers and the grabbing of backpacks. The locker were slammed and the few nerds left ran into the classrooms to get their homework from the teachers. The rest of Sibuna met up (except for Fabian, he was probably getting his homework) with us. " Wow, what's gone on here?" said Alfie. Patricia and I looked at each other and both said at the same time "Nothing.

Patricia and I walked home together. " Hey, I jus-" Patricia was interrupted again by KT squeezing her way in between us. " Hey, Eddie, I just wanted to know about those picture's" She blabbed. " Oh, hey, what's wrong?" she said. " I'll, uh, see you two at the house" she said. "Patricia, wait!" I said. But she ignored me. " Hey, Patricia!" I heard Alfie call. " Yeah?" she said. "Me an' Willow just went on our first date!" he said, obviously overjoyed. " Yeah?" said Patricia. Alfie came up to her and he blabbed on and on. I thought Patricia was going to be mad, but she actually looked interested. They walked back to the house together, leaving me, KT and Fabian, who was looking overjoyed with his amount of homework.

But before we got to the house, Patricia turned around and said to all of us " I have to , uh go get something at school." Alfie groaned. "who am I going to talk to about the date I had with Willow?" he complained. Just then he turned and looked at Fabian. "No, Alfie NO!" he said, running toward the house, with Alfie chasing him.

Patricia rolled her eyes and started to walk to school. " Uh, hey wait!" I called. Patricia turned around and said " yeah?" . " I'll come with you!" I said. " Uh, okay? She said, but I could tell she was happy that I'd come. " Hey, I'll come too!" said KT. She also sounded happy because she was going to go. " Maybe Eddie and I could go get it for you." Said KT. " Uh, no." said Patricia. She turned and left and I followed closely behind.

**SHOUTOUT TYME! (sorry, I just love doing that!) Also, I have to do two pages of SHOUTOUT'S!**

**lovemeforwhoiam- Love your name, follow and favorite! Thank YOU!**

**Ilivelucy- thanks for the favorite and the follow! Did you get your name from I love lucy?**

**fairytailrox654- thanxs for the follow! I love your name!**

**sarvaniluvsbooks- thanks for the favorite! Your name says everything about you!**

**Love2write21- Thank you for : the review and the "grammerish related thing"!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank You for the great review! I love all your stories especially Cuddly Bear!**


	4. Chapter 5

**OMG! I can't believe the HOA last night! What the Anubis was Patricia doing with Ben, cutting oranges? She's dating Eddie (EEEEEKKK!). Plus, Mara is getting nastier and nastier with every episode. "You're the son of a thief" *What the Sibuna?* Anyway, here is a new chapter!**

Patricia POV

The walk back to school was silent. I know Eddie kept glancing at me because I saw out of the corner of my eyes. I was, too. Finally, we got to the school. Eddie pulled on the doors. They didn't come open. He rattled them. "Are they locked?" I said. "Yeah. What did you need?" he said. "My phone! "I said. "Well, maybe there is a window open. Let's check around the back." He said. We both walked back. Up ahead there was a window open. "Great. "I said. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like someone talking on the phone. "He said. "Maybe it's Denby! That is her classroom." I pointed out. "Yacker, you're a genius!" he cried. "I know." I said. *Proud Simile* He rolled his eyes and crouched down near the window. " Yes. The doors are locked" the voice said. "That's not Denby." I mouthed. He nodded. "She annoys me so much. Yes, I know. Yes, her phone is black. Well, I don't know her password! Oh, I know! Maybe it's her birthday. Well, check the files! Okay, May 5th, was it?" the voice said. "That's my birthday!" I mouthed. Eddie widened his eyes. "My phone is black, too!" I whispered. " No, its not her birthday. Oh, I know! It's her _former_ boyfriend. Ugh. Yes, Robert I'm in! Okay, last call was from Fabian. Yes, yes the nerdy one. No, that's Eddie. Maybe him as well…. Oh, my battery is dying. I'll call you later. Okay. See you then. "the voice said. " Okay, couple things, One, she said Robert. Probably Robert Frobisher Smythe. "No, duh." I interrupted. Two, who the heck was that? And three, my name is your password?" Eddie said. My cheeks reddened. "It was from when we, uh, were dating." He smirked."Ugh. Let's just go. I obviously can't get my phone back." I said. Not caring if he was even following, I started to walk, then run.

I was checking my email in the common room when the email popped up. I clicked on it cautiously. It didn't say who it was from._If you ever want to see the light of day again, meet me in the woods at 5:30. If you don't,you had better watch your back._ "Fabian, KT, Alfie!" I said. "c'mere!" I said, slightly panicked. They walked over and sat on the couch next to me. "Look at the email I just got!" I had already told them about what happened. After the gasps, Alfie asked, "Who is it from?" "I can trace the email to see who it's from." Said Fabian. "Okay." I said. Just then Eddie walked into the room. "Whatcha doing? "asked Eddie. "Look at the email I just got." I said, showing him my laptop screen.

**Okay, here are…. SHOUTOUTS!**

**lovemeforwhoiam- Thank you! I'm now following you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Thanks for the follow! I read your stories! I luved them!**

**Love2write21- Thanks again! This story is perfect because you proof-read it! :P**

**Thanks for all the follows! BTW, how long do you guys want this story to be? PM me with suggestions! PS, I'm going to start doing line spaces so its easier for you fanficers to read! Also, in the next chapter, (I'm quoting from a hopeless teen) DRAMA to the MAX!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy! It's peddie4eva! Luv all the follows and favorites! Plus the reviews are amazing! I like to PM too, so….. anyway, here is a new chapter. PM me for other stories, because unfortunately, this can't go on forever :( **

**Eddie POV**

I scanned the email, and when I looked up, I knew there was fire in my eyes. I can't believe someone would ever want to hurt Yacker. Even if she isn't the nicest person is the world. "Don't go!" I said. "But the person might _really_ hurt me. You guys could wait in the woods, like behind me." She said pleadingly. "You really don't have to go." I said, surprised she even wanted to go. _Ping. _It came from Patricia's computer. We all looked down. She clicked on the newest email, read it, then backed away as if it was on fire. I grabbed the computer from her and read the email. It said _Yes, she does have to come._ "what the heck?"she said. "I gotta go charge this. It died all the sudden. "she said, surprised. "Did it have a full battery?" I asked. She nodded, then she grabbed her computer and went upstairs. "Did you figure out who sent the email?" I said to Fabian. "No, not yet." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. All this stuff was making me hungry.

It was dinner time. Dinner wasn't complete without me waiting for Fabian to finish remising about Nina, then walking to the dining table. Only, this time, I wanted to walk with Patricia. Maybe even talk. I walked slowly upstairs and into Patricia's room. She wasn't on the bed, but her computer sat charging on her bed. I went to her closet to see if her boots were still there. My heart beat increased as I realized they weren't there. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. Nope, I thought as my heart sank. "Fabian!" I said. "I need to talk to you!" Fabian looked down at his plate, sighed and went out in the hall. "Yeah?" he said. "Patricia's gone!" I said frantically. His eyes widened. "Do you think she went?" he said. "Possibly. There's nothing on the bed but her laptop." I said. "Do you think she left a message?" he said relived. "Maybe!" I said, excited. We quickly ran upstairs and to Yacker's laptop. I flipped it open and searched the screen for any notes, or warnings. Nothing. "Wait, click on the open tab. Maybe there is something there." Fabian suggested. There was a note, that looked like it was in progress of being written.

**Soooo, whadja think? I think its time for… HAMMA TIME! No, wait I'm reading the wrong thing. It's time for shoutouts! **

**Ajluv-Thanks for the follow and favorite. Why you are just now following me is beyond me.**

**DesiredHOA01-Thanks for writing that AMAZING story! I luvvvv it!**

**Love2write21-Thanks again for the read-over. This story is amazing because of you!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy, people out in ff world! I decided how many chapters this story is going to have. At least 12-15. Cannot decided. Maybe l8er. Anywho, here is chapter seven! YAY! For your treat, I'm doing two pages!**

Eddie POV

"Okay, so here is the note." I said frantically. The girl I love was about to maybe being seriously hurt. "Read it!" exclaimed Fabian. I rolled my eyes and read it out loud.

_Sibuna, I wanted to tell you I'm fine. Really. I wanted to do this because I didn't want you guys to get hurt. You guys could have died! I know I could have, but it's for the better.-Patricia_

"Wow. I can't believe she would do that for us. " Fabian said. "Wait, there's another note" I said. _Eddie, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and never stopped.I broke up with you because this was my first relationship. Its better I do this myself. Don't come after me. –Patricia._

"She, she took a hit for me." I said, surprised. "Yeah, great, now we have to get her out of wherever the heck she is!" Fabian reminded me. "Well, track down who sent the message" I said. "Okay, I'm on it." He said, going downstairs. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I walked around Yackers room. I noticed a picture sticking out of the mattress. Confused, I pulled it out. It was a picture of me and her, holding hands. I smiled and stuck it in my pocket. "Eddie! Eddie!" Fabian cried. "I got it!" he said. "Who is it from?" I exclaimed. "Robert Frobisher Smythe."Fabian said. "The Gatehouse. Let's sneak out after curfew." I said. Fabian nodded. "I'll text the others." Fabian said. "Okay." I said. I then went downstairs and to the couch. Dinner was over. I wasn't that hungry, anyway, so I went to the couch. I decided to call Patricia, just to see if I could get ahold of her. I called her cell. After a couple of rings, Patricia picked up. "Eddie?" she said. "Yeah, it's me. Where are you? I frantically. "Did you read my note?" "Yeah. Thanks for the second one." I relived she was okay. "Uh, yeah. I was holding that one in. I uh, yeah. I still have your jacket. Nice picture inside the pocket." "Uh, nice picture under your mattress. "She laughed. "I have to go. The person who has me in the… place I'm in is watching me. Then her voice got low. "Try to get me out if you can, okay?" she said. "I would never leave you alone in the gatehouse. I love you too much for that." "Love you." She said. "Love you, too." She disconnected the call. I sighed. I can't believe I left the picture in the pocket. It was the same one under her mattress. Oh, well.

Patricia POV

I was stuck in the Gatehouse, tied in a stupid, uncomfortable chair. Nope. Doesn't get better than this. Oh, well. At least Eddie knew I loved him. Just then, Robert walked in. "That your little boyfriend?" He said. "Yeah." I said nervously. "Tomorrow, you won't be able to love. Your soul will be trapped in a sarcophagis. Your little boyfriend too." He sneered. "On second thought, maybe I could help you. I could give you another name for a soul." I said. I just had to play it right. "What?" he said, getting closer. I whispered KT, but he didn't hear me. "What did you just say?" he said, obviously angry. He came so close he was in my face. "You had better tell me" he said. I grinned evilly. Then, ever so slightly, tilted back my chair and landed it hard on Robert foot. "OWWWWW!" he cried. I pressed down harder. He unhooked his foot and stormed out of the room. "You will regret saying that." I looked at my watch.10:12. If they were going to sneak out before curfew, they should almost be here. If they knew where I was.

**So, what did ya think? I think….its tyme for shoutouts!**

**BTRROCKS'RUSHER17Heartbeat-Thanks for the story alert subscritption! **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Thanks for the review!**

**Renner33-Thanks for the review! I like your pen name!**

**Ajluv- (my sis) Thanks for the creepy five reviews. I guess.**

**Thanks to all those fan people out there! Pretty please 5 reviews! (Truth is, even if I get 2 reviews, I'll still update!) But still, Its MONDAY! HOA WEEK! YAY! PEDDIE4EVA OUT! **


	7. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyy every person! I loved all your reviews ( as always)! I really don't know how many chapters there is going to be. PM me with suggestions! At the end, Please review! Five? Please? Thanks! Also, Me and Love2write21 are going to write a story together. Check it out in a few weeks! Happy Easter! (Or is it merry easter? Not sure. #confused)**

**Eddie POV**

Sibuna and I ran across the lawn toward the Gatehouse. There was a light on in one of the rooms. I could just make out a medium-sized figure. Patricia. I silently pointed her out to Fabian. Just as he nodded, I heard a scream. "Get off me! "We could hear her say. We heard some scuffs, then it went silent. Even more terrified, I was ready to just about to burst in there and get Patricia away from this nutjob when Fabian grabbed my arm. "You're not going to help Patricia if you just burst in there!" Fabian. "We have to wait! We need a plan" "But, sh-"I protested. "Eddie. Listen. We need a plan." Fabian said calmly. "I don't need a plan!" I cried. With that, I ran the rest of the way to the gatehouse, Sibuna following me. As we got closer, the light turned off. We nodded at each other and got a little closer. "Nighty-night" I hear RFS say. I rush into the Gatehouse alone. "Just wait here" I say to Sibuna.

I quietly creak up the stairs and into the room I saw Patricia in. I slowly open the door and look around. Nope. Robert isn't hiding in the room, waiting to put Patricia's soul in a sarcophagus like I saw in my vision. There's just a chair with a sleeping Patricia in it. I cross the room. Before I even get over there, Patricia opens her eyes. "Finally. I was wondering when you would come. Oh. Wait. You were probably with KT." She smirked. I had finished untying her and she stood up. "Why would I be with KT? You already know that I love you to pieces." I say as calmly as I can. "but I-" she didn't get to finish because I kissed her. On the lips. When I let go, she smiled until we heard a thump. "Who is in here? You had better come out here right now." Victor said. I shot her a confused glance. Why was Victor in the Gatehouse? She shrugged. "If you aren't going to come out, I'm coming in. " Victor announced. Patricia ran to the window. It was a long way down, but what other choice did we have? "Wait, Eddie." "Yeah?" I said, turning to her. She kissed me again and then ran out of the room to Victor. "Patricia!" I called.

**Ssssoooo, how did I do? Tell me in reviews! **

**Gleek4260- Thanks for the reviews! Review again and have a great day!**

**Love2write21-Sorry you didn't proof-read this one. L**

**Renner33-Thanks for the favorite and the review! Sad your leaving FF. L**

**Ajluv- Thanks for the review?**

**Please 5 reviews? Chances are slim for updating if I don't get reviews…. KIDDING! Maybe. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 9

**HEYYYY! It's peddie4eva ( duh) and I hope you guys liked my new one-shot, Tiles and Tears. Please review when you are done reading this! Also, if you want to, read Tiles and Tears and also review for that! Anyway, Happy April Fools Day! ( See that fake monkey explode behind you? No? Never mind then.) Here is a new chapter for Love Once Again! P.S. I didn't add Patricia getting her soul gone, PM me if you want me to. I take constructive criticism. This one is longer because I haven't updated in so long. Enjoy!**

Eddie POV

" Patricia! What are you doing?" I called. She just shook her head and whispered " I love you. Keep SIBUNA together." Just then, Victor called " Robert, there is someone in the room where the brat is." " Get him as well , then." We heard. The knob slowly turned and Victor was standing in front them. " You two!" Victor angrily exclaimed. He walked over to them, and using the ropes Patricia was tided in earlier tided them together " HELP!" Patricia cried as Victor walked out of the room. " Be quiet! You will have much better meaning tomorrow." He said. Then the door closed and Victor was gone. " Did you really mean that?" I said slowly. " What?" Patricia said, confused."Did you really mean that you loved me?" I said. There was silence, then I heard the sound of ropes untying, then Patricia turned to face me. " Yeah. I don't know why I broke up with you, I-" I then kissed her and she stopped talking. She put her hand around my neck and I put my hand around her waist. When I pulled away, we were both smiling. " Let's blow this Popsicle stand." Patricia said, smiling still. I reached for her hand and she took it. We headed to the door and I shook it with my free hand. It creaked as it opened. "Wow, I can't believe they didn't lock it!" Patricia said. "I wonder why?" I said. Victor was standing in the hall, staring directly at us. I sighed. So much for escaping. But Victor didn't yell at us. "Victor? " I said. He didn't move. I snapped my fingers near his eyes. Asleep." He's asleep." I said. " The doors are probably rigged. This is most likely a trap." She said doubtfully."Right." I said. Still holding hands, we walked back to the room. "I'm tired." Patricia said. She then fell asleep in my arms, on the floor. I put my arms around her and closed my eyes.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in the through the window. I looked down. Patricia was gone. I stood up and looked around. Nope. She was gone. I ran to the door and into the hallway. I looked all around. Thump. " HELP! EDDIE! GET ME OUT!" I heard Patricia scream. Adrenaline pumped through me as I ran upstairs, where I heard the noise. When I got up there, Robert, Victor and Denby had Patricia. They were about to shove her into a scaraphigest. I ran up to them, grabbed Patricia's arm and pulled. " Eddie!" She cried. The adults looked at me, then the clock. " No, we missed it!" Robert said, obviously angry. We looked at each other and ran. We heard the adults coming after us, but we were faster. We got to the elevator and Patricia quickly pushed the ground button floor. The elevator seemed so slow. As soon as we got down, we pushed open the door and ran out. We ran across the lawn to Anubis House. As pushed through the door. " That was close. What were they going to do to you?" I asked. " I don't know. They were about to put me in the mummy case and I called for you." She stopped and sighed. " I was worried you were gone." She finished. " I wouldn't go without you." I said. She smiled again. As we leaned closer together, we were interrupted by Fabian, Alfie and KT. " You guys!" Alfie cried. "Where were you?" Fabian asked. " Trapped. In the Gatehouse." I said. " Looks like you two made up." Alfie noticed. We just rolled our eyes. But as we headed up the stairs, She ran downstairs quickly and kissed my cheek, then ran up again.

**Whaddya think? Review and let me know! Time for... SHOUTOUTS! **

**Seddielover945- Thanks for the review! I think it's cute, too.**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Thank you! The nice things people say are like a great, big warm punch in the heart.**

**DesiredHOA01- hehe you are welcome!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, If I owned HOA, There would be PEDDIE everyweek and Amber and Nina would come back and- Ooooooohhhh, a unicorn! Did you know that rhinos are just really fat unicorns? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Heyyy! It's peddie4eva and I just wanted to say, that Souless Loving is actually making me cry. I just love it! *wipe* anyway, thanks to Ajluv (my sister), this has got me all upset! Okay, anyway here is a new chapter for Love Once Again! Ps: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm going to update everyday, so it's okay!**

Patricia POV  
After I went upstairs, I quickly took a shower and changed and went to bed. As soon as my face hit my pillow, Victor gave his infamous pin-drop speech. Mara turned off her light and instantly went to sleep. But KT just kept reading. "KT!" I whispered. "Yeah?" she said, looking up from her book. "What are you reading?" I said, crossing the room. "I found my great-granpas diary in the secret room. Me an' Fabian were down there a couple of nights ago. But I can't figure out what this means." she said, pointing to a page in the book. "Don't worry. Fabian can figure it out. He can figure out anything." I assured her. "Now, go to bed." I said. She turned off her light and fell asleep.I fell into a sleepless sleep. But when I woke up at 3:12 in the morning, I realized she wasn't going back to bed.

Yawn. Only one thing left to do then. I slowly got up and crossed the room again, this time to the door. I was afraid the door was going to creak, but it didn't. I slowly went down the hallway to the stairs, passing Victors office. Victor was sound asleep. I quickly went downstairs and into the common room. Of course, Eddie was in the kitchen, eating a hoagie. "What are you doing down here at 3:15, eating a sandwich?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes and said "Couldn't sleep?" I nodded. He sighed, put down his sandwich and walked over to me and the the couch. Knowing what was going to happen next, he laid down and I laid down next to him and he put his arms around me. I closed my eyes.

_The tank room had been re-decorated with five mummy cases. In the middle was Eddie, looking at me and yelling "NOOOO!" Robert and Denby were pushing me into a case while Eddie was somehow stuck to the floor. After I get out of the case, they push him into another one. I stare at him until I realize something. Eddie… me and him dancing , kissing, him eating a hogie with me staring at him... It's all coming back! But just as their about to push him in the case, KT comes in and she pushes me out of the way to Eddie..._

I wake up screaming and crying. Eddie has woken up and is trying to calm me down.

"Shhh, Yacker, calm down. How bad was it?" he said. "You, I had my soul taken like we read in the book and you were stuck to the floor and couldn't help me, and when I got out, KT got into the room and she helped you." Amazingly, no one has woken up. I sob into his shirt until Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, KT, Mara, Willow and Trudy come in.

"Is she, like okay?" Alfie asks. "Patricia? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jerome asks. He has always been like a older brother to me, and I can count many times he has acted like it. Including now. I just continue to sob into Eddies shirt until it turns into hiccups. He pats my back. "She had a little bit of a really bad nightmare" he explains.

I just lay down and Eddies arms go around me. "Okay, I normally would say no to you two sleeping on the couch, but now and ONLY now, is it okay." Trudy says. We nod and everyone files out.I start crying until Eddie kisses my temple. Then I fall asleep

**So, whatcha think? Tell me in Reviews! I can't wait for the season finale of HOA! EKKKEKKEKEKEKEKE!" anyway, here is shoutouts!  
hoafabinapeddie- Thanks for the awesome review! I luv your name! That's what I so totally am!  
Gleeandpeddiefans1234- Thanks for the follows and favorites and review! EKKKKKKK!  
Well, I wouldn't like to thank auto correct for fixing everything I say! Anyway, c u l8er! Hehe. Poce!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Okay here is another chapter of Love Once Again!  
Hiii! Well, because I promised I would update everyday, here is a new chapter! Plus, I might have some spelling mistakes. Don't judge you don't know what one word means, PM chapter: three surprise guests come to Anubis!**  
Eddie POV  
After everyone had a little "visit" in the common room, I calmed Patricia down. "Patricia, I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I promise." I said. "Really?" she said, sniffling. "Really." I said. I kissed her temple and she drifted off into sleep. I looked down at her. Her cheeks were shiny with tears. I slowly wiped them off and fell asleep.  
The next morning,my alarm on my phone woke is both up. "Another nightmare?" I asked. "Nope." she confirmed. We both went to change into regular clothes**.(A/N it's a Saturday for them)**.After we changed, we met in the hall and both walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Patricia, did you watch too many scary movies last night?" Jerome joked. Patricia lunged toward him and I held her back. " Hey, let's go sit over there." I said, pulling her to the other side of table.

She glared at Jerome until I tapped her arm. Trudy came to the table. "Well, if it isn't a couple seating!" she exclaimed. I looked around. It was true. Joy and Jerome**(A/N let's pretend they didn't break up)** were sitting in the same chair, me and Yacker were sitting in the same chair, too. Alfie and Willow were sitting next to each other, and Fabian and KT were sitting by each other, and talking out strategies. (**A/N I don't Kabian, I just had to make them to talk to each other.)**Only Mara was sitting alone, and she was glaring at Jerome and Joy, who were talking and laughing. I was watching her curiously. Her face was getting redder and redder by the second until she finally stood up, knocking her chair back, causing everyone to look up from breakfast."That is it! I have had it with you two!" she screamed.

I pulled my girlfriend closer and so did Alfie, and Jerome with theirs. KT just drew back. "You have defied me!" She screeched. We all look to Fabian. He sighs." it means Joy let Mara down" he explains. We all nod.

" Mara, I have to, uh, tell you something.I really like Jerome and I hope it's okay to date him" Joy explains. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Mara screams. "Well, its up to me and I say yes." Joy says proudly. "AGGGGGGGG! YOU FAILED THE SISTERHOOD!" Mara screams. Me and Yacker look at each other and stick our headphones in. Just then the doorbell rings. We take out our headphones to see who it is. We hear Victor get it.

"Stop eating you brats for a second. We have two teens again in this house. We all look at each other. Patricia gets up and walks out to the door to see who it is. She shrieks.

**Alright, I know you could probably guess the three surprise guests. Oh well. Anyway, here are the shoutouts!  
sarvaniluvsbooks- Thanks for the review! You know, it does seem like the bad things always happen to her.  
Seddielover945- YAY for you because I'm updating everyday now!  
hoafabinapeddie- thanks for the review! I luv fabina and peddie too!  
Okay, so right now I'm cursing auto-correct because I have had to backspace like a thousand times! But I like peddie, so it's okay! YAY! c u peeps later!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here is update number thirteen. BTW, I am going to write a Patricia and Eddie one-shot. ( I know, that's all I write about) check it out when I am done. Okay, so I was really diappointed when I figured out Nina wasn't coming back for the last five episodes. So, its called Fanfiction for a reason, so I figured that i would just get it out sorta on , review, review REVIEW! hehehahah. jk. Possibly. Anyway, enjoy!**  
Patricia POV  
I slowly walked towards the door to see our new residents. I open the door and shriek as soon as I see Nina and Amber!

"Yacker! What's wrong?" he says. I can do nothing but point. He looks at where I'm pointing. "Nina! Amber!" he says. At this point, everyone is at the door. " Nina!" Fabian cries. She just walks over to him and kisss him. "Couples kiss!" Amber shouts.

We all shrug and turn to our boy/girl friend. I kiss Eddie and he kisses back. Amber has turned to Alfie to kiss him, but Alfie has turned to Willow to kiss. "Alfie!" Amber smacks him. "What?" he says, rubbing his arm. " Wait. Are you? Is he?" she says speechless. Alfie and Willow look at each other." Yes." they reply. "Well, fine." Amber says.

All this time, me and Eddie and Nina and Fabian haven't broken apart. "Okay, Nina and Fabian are excused, but you and Eddie aren't." Amber says. We break apart and mutter a sorry. I grab Eddies hand instead. He grabs mine, too. "Can you believe they ever broke up?" Joy says.

I roll my eyes. "Wait, you guys broke up?" Nina says. "Yeah. But all those nights of hearing Fabian talk about Nina in his sleep really got to him. Patricia probably just said yes." Jerome joked.

Once again I lunged toward Jerome. Eddie pulled me back again and Fabian blushes."Aww, Fabian" Nina said. "Well, we had better unpack." Amber said. "Okay, so here is the new sleeping arrangements. KT will move in with Willow and Joy and Patricia and Amber and Nina will share a room. Mara can sleep with whoever she choses" Trudy says. We all nod.

"I don't think that will be nessacery. Ms. Rush has told me to inform you that she has left the school. There is a small package for Eddie, Patricia,Alfie and Fabian and a note for the rest of you. Mara may move in with Willow and Joy" says Victor. We all gap at each other while Victor hands Eddie the box and the letter. He hands the letter to me and Amber and Nina go and unpack. I open the letter and get a paper-cut.

"Oww." I say, rubbing my hand. " What happened?" Eddie asks. I show him the paper-cut and he grimaces. Jerome gets me a paper towel and I nod my thanks. I rub my cut then pull out the letter, then looked for the message that said my name.

_"Patrica- I am leaving. I just wanted to tell you that ever since I first stepped a foot in Anubis House, I have wanted to be your friend. Even if you were mean, I get that you thought I liked Eddie. I really hope it works out for you. I have given Eddie the key and I hope you can save the great evil about to unleash in the world. I am going to come back next semester. Tell everyone. Good Luck, KT_.

I closed the letter and gave it to Joy, because her name was next on the list. "Wait, guys. KTs going to be back next semester." I said. They all nod and I lean my head back on the couch. I am so tired I instantly fall asleep.

_The circle of the room was glowing. Robert had successfully captured all of the five sinners. I was being shoved back in the mummy case by Eddie. In the case, I felt something going back into my body. When we were done, we walked over to Robert. He grabbed my hand and shoved me away. "No Eddie No!" I screamed. He tried to grab for me but I was pulled away. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. Fabian appeared and tried to grab me too, but it was too late. I was gone. _

I felt someone shaking me and I snapped open my eyes. "What's the matter?" Eddie asked. "You screamed again." I looked around at everyones faces, all staring down at me. "I'll be right back" I said, getting up and walking out the door.

**Ooooooooookaaaay! Here are the normal stuff, unicorns, hippos, and SHOUTOUTS!  
Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- FEELS! to you too!(whatever that means!)  
Gleek4260- Here is your update! I love pregnancy pact! Update soon!  
Love2Write21- thank you! Oh, and to all the people who reviewed, my email thingy is backed up, so I know this is late. Sorry! So, when do you want to wrote that story?PM me.  
DesiredHOA01- Thank you for noticing that! I was trying to get that across. I really like that too. *Bromance*  
Okay. BTW, I'm not really trying to make everyone worry about Patricia every chapter, it's just that it's how Eddie cares about her and gets other peeps involved. KK? YAY! *Seriously bummed about Nina not coming back and that the HOA week is over.* *Dramtically bursts into tears and hides under bed* Poce peeps!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyyy! Okay, as promised, here is an update for LOA. I hope you guys are all reading ASAAK, because I think it's really good. I have been writing prompts for this on my iPod, and finally I chose one. I hope you guys think this one is good because this one was my favorite! REVIEW! XDP!**

I get up and ran over to the door. I hear Eddie call after me, but I keep running. I finally make it to the woods and go to the crypt. It's locked, and Eddie has the key. I instead slid down on the door, and cry, even though it's against my rules. I bury my face in my arms and cry. When I'm done, I feel relived that no one came for me. Sometimes I need to be alone. *Crunch*. So much for that idea. "Patricia?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up. It can't be. "KT?" I say. "Yeah. Are you okay?" she says, getting closer. "Yeah, fine." I say, wiping my eyes. "Why are you here?" I say, making eye contact now. "I was just about to get on the flight. But then I realized I needed to stop the great evil." She stops, then sighs. "I should probably go back to the house. You coming?" I say. "You read the letter?" she says, smiling. I nod. "No, I have to check in back at the school." She says. "See you later." I say. KT smiles and walks toward the school. I walk back to the house and go into the kitchen. "Yacker! There you are." I hear Eddie say. "Really?" I say, turning around. "Yeah." He replies in a duh voice. I smile, then lean in. Jerome, Alfie and Fabian walk in. "What the heck?" Jerome says. "People, this is a public eating place! We do not need to share lips!" Fabian complains. Just then, Nina walks in and gives Fabian a kiss on the cheek. He smiles, and they walk away. Alfie gives his trademark "Get a room!" I roll my eyes and we break apart. "Hey guys, wanna go on a walk with me and Fabian?" Nina asks. "Okay." Eddie and I say. "Hey, can we come too?" Alfie and Willow ask. "Sure." Nina says. Trudy comes in and we ask her if we could go on a walk. "Oh, sure. Just be back by 9:30." She says, then cleans up the kitchen. We grab our coats and head to the door. The night outside is black, really black, and I grab Eddie's hand. Everyone is silent until Nina's phone rings. "Hello? Amber? Yeah, on a walk. Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, Willow and Alfie. What? Are you crying? Okay, sorry. Yeah. Well, Patricia and I will talk to you when we get back. Okay? Goodbye." Nina hangs up and shoves her phone in her pocket. "Amber crying?" Alfie says. "Yeah, still upset over you." Nina says. Just then, my phone rings. "Oh, great, now she's calling me." I say. "Just ignore her." Eddie advises me. I nod and put mine back in my pocket, too. "Whatcha doin?" we hear a voice say. We turn around and see Joy and Jerome. "Hey." We all replied. "So, how is Amber?" Willow asks. "Crying." Joy replies. A cold wind blows by and we all shiver. I whisper something to Eddie and he nods. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere warm?" Eddie replies. "Where?" Jerome says. "me, Eddie, Patricia, KT and Alfie found some old, uh, shack thingy." Fabian says, catching on quickly. "Okay." Willow replies. We lead the way and go over to the crypt. Eddie discreetly unlocks it and we step inside. "Wow" Joy says, looking around. "This isn't a shack." Willow says. After they look around some more, we go over to the door and try to open it. "It's stuck!" Eddie says. "The wind must've closed it shut!" Fabian says. "Wait, there is another way out!" Eddie says. He walks over to the skylight over the coffin, and looks up. "I made that hole when I was stuck in here." He says. "Its too cold to go out now, should we spend the night?" Joy says. "I guess. We can get out in the morning." Jerome replies.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO, whaddya think? Maybe tell me in reviews! I am proud to say I updated two times in one day. Sorry it took so long. I already answered all my shoutouts in the latest chapter of ASAAK, so, c u peeps l8r! XD!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Heyyyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed those last two ones, and since I loved the comments, I decided to do another chapter! So, for Ajluv's writing thingy, I am the first author. Don't mean to brag :(. But yeah, so review for her and her story! Anyway, here is a new chapter for LOA! I just thought since I haven't updated in a while (well, not including today) I just wanted to. ****Review!**

**Eddie POV**

After Jerome said we were going to have to spend the night in the crypt, a sudden thought made me think twice. _Patricia's nightmares_. I was probably the only one who could calm her down. "You don't think we could get out now?" I said. "I don't think so. Who knows what goes on in the night?" Jerome said. "Oh." I said, nodding. I guess I would have to calm her down the best I could. "What do you want to do?" Joy asks. "Trudy!" Fabian says. "Do we get cell service in here?" Patricia says. I checked my iPhone, and so did Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome. "Nothing." I say. Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Fabian also say. "I get a bar!" Patricia says. "Really?" I ask. She nods. "Wait. I might get two bars if I do this." She says, then climbs on top of the coffin. "Yup. Two bars." she says. She dials the home number, and Trudy answers. "Trudy? Yeah. Look, we, uh, got lost and uh, we aren't going to be back until tomorrow morning. We're fine. I promise. Yeah. Okay. See you later." She hangs up. "Trudy is not really worried. But I heard some loud cries. Probably Amber." Everyone laughs, until Joy says "Patricia! You have tape on your heel!" she exclaims, pointing. "What?" she says. Patricia turns around and slips. I instinctively move fast to catch her. She ends up on her feet, only stumbling a little. I grab her elbow and steady her. She smiles her thanks, then reaches down and peels off the tape, sticking it on the ground. *Beep* we all look around to see whose phone it is. It's mine. I read the text, then look at Patricia. "Why'd you send me this text?" I ask. "What?" she says, clearly confused. "Really, I got a text from Patricia, saying she at the Gatehouse and that you help her." I show her the text. "What the heck?" Jerome asks. "I swear I didn't send you the text." She gives me her phone. "Check." I check her recent texts and the one I just got is not one of them. "Sinners!" I whisper to Patricia, and her eyes widen. "Guys, what's going on?" Joy asks. "Probably just a joke." I assure her. "So, what do you guys want to do for ten hours?" Willow asks. "Truth or Dare?" Joy asks. "Sure." Nina says. "Patricia, uh, kiss, uh, someone you hate." Fabian says. "Uh, excuse me?" I say, raising my hand. "Okay, Patricia, kiss Eddie." Fabian says. We both lean in and kiss. Then I say to Alfie "Okay, Truth or Dare?" He thinks for a minute, then says "Truth." "Okay, how many girls have you liked, names too." I say. "Um, two. Willow and Amber." he says. "Yay!" Willow cheers. Alfie smiles. We do this for another couple of hours, but by the end, Patricia and Nina are asleep, Nina on Fabians shoulder and Patricia on my lap. I stroke her hair and say "Let's call it a night." Everyone sleepily nods and falls asleep.

I woke up with a start. Patricia was whimpering and I woke her up by shaking her. "What?" she says tiredly. Feeling lame, I sheepishly said "you were having a nightmare." I say. She nods, then drifts back into sleep. I kiss her forehead and fall back asleep.

In the morning, my alarm on my phone wakes us up. We all mumble mornings to each other, and brush our selfs off. Patricia wakes up and stretches, then gives me a good morning kiss. "Hey." I reply. She nods and shakes out her jacket, knocking out a picture of me and her. Jerome notices and picks the picture up. "You carry this around?" he asks, looking amused. Patricia lunges toward him, but I hold her back. Again. "Nice going, Jerry." I say. He laughs, then hands the picture to Patricia. "Thank you." She says sarcastically. "Ready to go?" Joy asks, finger-combing her hair. We all nod, and Alfie and Willow volunteer to go first. Alfie helps Willow up, and then he lifts himself up. The whole process takes about five minutes for each of them, and I'm glad it's the weekend, because this is taking a _looong_ time. It finally gets to Joy, Jerome, Patricia and me. Joy goes, then Jerome goes. Patricia slowly climbs up the coffin, and raises her arms and tries to reach the sill. (A/N you know the ledge thingy on the window?). She lifts herself up, and I carefully spot her. I really don't want to see the brain that I love all over the floor. She climbs out and I wait till I hear her reach the ground, then pull myself up. I jump down and join the others. I feel Patricia grab my hand, and let her grab it. Jerome notices, then grabs Joy's hand. We walk back to the house, while Alfie groans about not having food in the last 12 hours. We reach the house and Trudy welcomes us at the door.

**I know it's not an exact cliffhanger, but make sure you guys tune in next week! Now, for Kelly Clarkson's new song- SHOUTOUTS!**

**DesiredHOA01- YAY! Thank you! Pleaze update!**

**Seddielover945- This update is for you! hehe **

**Gleek4260- YAY! Also, update PP for me!**

**Okkkkkaaayy! So, Love2write21 and I are going to write a story. We don't know what its going to be awn yet, but stay tuned! Again! Oh, and PS to Microsoft Word- I'm pretty sure I spelled Alfie right. #annoying. But how many of you are going to watch season two over? I know me and Ajluv are going to be squealing! Okay, so review! C u peeps l8r! **


	14. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyy! It's peddie4eva and guess what! The kiss that is in the promo of the new episode may be a PEDDIE KISS! YAHHHHH! Can't Wait!1**

**Eddie POV**

"But wait, Patricia!" cried KT. I could hear KT talking to Patricia, what about, I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know. I quickly finished my pancakes and grabbed my bag. KT wasn't there anymore, but Patricia was at school. I bolted toward the door and ran along the path to school. Patricia was a few minutes ahead of me. I guess KT was still at the house, which was a good thing. I wanted to talk Patricia. Alone. "Patricia!" I called. She spun around. "What?" she said. " I, uh, wanted to tell you something. " Tell me later. I really don't know. I have to go. The bell's about to ring."With that, she ran the rest to school. I pulled out my phone and fired a quick text to Patricia. **Meet Me at lunch. ** I sent it to her and walked along, waiting for her response. After almost 5 minutes, she typed back **Fine.** I privately cheered and ran to school.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Class went on and on but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about Patricia. What if she didn't show up? I rolled my eyes at myself. I counted back the minutes to lunch. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books and bolted out of History and ran to my locker. I threw my books in my locker and slammed it shut. Then I ran to Patricia's locker. She was still there, talking to Joy. I decided to play it cool and waited by my locker till they were gone. Then I calmly walked over to Patricia's locker. I waited until she slammed it, and then smiled at her. "okay, so what do you want?" she said. " I just wanted to talk to you. _Alone!_ I said to Alfie who lingering near us. " Okay, okay." He said taking the hint.

Finally alone in the empty hallway(everyone had scattered off to lunch) Eddie opened his mouth and words come flowing out. Patricia dropped her jaw with shock.

**Whaddya think? I'm pretty sure this is my best (while listing to Neon Trees.) It keeps my creative juices flowing. My sister Ajluv listens to Nat King Cole and other oldie music. But she is now my beta! I'm hers, too. Now for that time of day… SHOUTOUT! VEGAS BABY! (I get carried away)**

**lovingrace-thanks for the follow! I appreciate it! I checked out your page and luved it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiii! I know I haven't updated in a while. I guess I'm just busy! Anyway, I loved the episode they played on Thursday! Is it just me, of is jealous Fabin hawt or what? Ohmigawd, I luv it! YAY! anyway, here ya go! P.S. There is only three chapters left of LOA. I don't know if I want to do a sequel. Depends on if you guys want a sequel! The action starts to pick up in this chapta, just warning you.**

**Patricia POV**

"Oh, my dearies!" Trudy exclaimed. We waved and walked inside. "How was it last night?" she asked. "It was cold." we answer. "God, I'm tired." I moan. I walk upstairs to my room and flop on the bed. I close my eyes. Or at least try to, anyway. Jerome comes running up the stairs looking for Joy. I shut the door and lay down, trying not to remember my nightmares. I close my eyes. Eddie comes walking in. "What? "I say. "Oh, hey. Whatcha doing?" he says, totally oblivious to me. "Trying to sleep. But I can't because everyone keeps interrupting" I groan. "awww." he says. "I could use a hug." I say hopefully. He nods and I make room for him. He wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep. Finally. Trudy gets us up for dinner, and we head downstairs. Some of the residents are at the table. I sit down at my usual spot and make room for Eddie. There isn't anymore room, so Trudy asked us to sit together. We agreed, obviously. Alfie and Willow come in a little late. I burst out laughing at what Alfie is wearing. So does everyone else. He's wearing a plain white tee drenched in sparkles. When everyone else has come in, including KT, who sent everyone a text saying she was coming back. I nervously look outside, being constantly reminded of how much the sky is getting redder. No one seems to notice. Just then, I catch a glimpse of red eyes around the table. Eddie notices too, and he nudges me. I nod my head to let him know I saw it. But who is it? It's silent for a couple of minutes then the ground seems to shake. Nina clutches onto Fabian, who looks a little scared himself. Then the roof seems to evaporate and Ammut comes in, screaming with delight. Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Trudy, all scream seeing Ammut. I scream and run. Amber,Fabian, Nina, Eddie, KT, and Willow all come too. "Where should we go to be safe?" Amber asks. "The crypt!" Eddie shout over the roaring noise. I nod and trek over to the door. Sibuna and Willow follows me. The hallway leading to the door is full of winds, all spinning like a tornado. We make it outside before Ammut notices, and run to the woods. Willow pulls the door but Eddie grabs the door handle and unlocks it. We quickly run inside. "Ohmigawd." I say, sitting down on the coffin. "You okay?" Eddie asks. I nod, and try to control my racing heart.

Hope u all liked that! Now for Shoutouts! I decided to go natural, ya know?

DaChloeZ-Thank you for the follow and for favoriting my story! Yay!

Shinepool of Brambleclan- yay! Thank you!

jjprules- favorite author! Yay! I just luv getting new follow and favorites. It feels like a heartfelt kick in the shins.

sarvaniluvsbooks- awwww, thanks. I have an idea but I'll PM you with it. My iPod is about to die. :(

DesiredHOA01-Yeah. Peddie has a strong relationship. I want one!

from a hopeless teen- yay! I will do it then! It should be an interesting story :=}

Lotta shoutouts! But that is great. Hehe. Yeah, so I will do The Birthday Gift for all the couples. Except for Mara, I guess Mick could come back. Nor for Joy, though. For Mara. Yeah, so review and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! This is the last chapter of LOA! But there is going to be a sequel. I promise. I just need some prompts. Any ideas? Cause I have no clue. But here it is! I never thought I would come this far. But yay! Review! It's the last chapter. Make it good! (I'll do the shoutouts in the first chapter of the sequel.) I did a lot of switching around with the POVs, FYI.**

**Patricia POV**

As I finish hyperventilating, Eddie puts his hand on my back and says "What do we do?" to Fabian. He shrugs. "I don't know if we should go to the Gatehouse or not. What would we do there anyway?" he says. "What about the sun and moon key?" KT asks. "They must be important somehow." I say. "Should we go and see if there is any use for them at the Gatehouse?" Willow suggests. "I guess." Eddie replies. He slowly unlocks the door and we creep out. Seeing no one, we run towards the Gatehouse. But we are stopped by Ammut. "You think you can fool me?" she screams. She smiles evily and conjures up a strong beam of light. I cover my eyes. But somehow, I feel myself being lifted. _What the…. _Ammut shines it in my eyes. I scream as everything goes blank.

**Eddie POV**

I try and struggle against Fabian to get to Patricia. "Eddie! You'll make it worse!" he says. I ignore him and try to run to Patricia. She screams and falls to the ground. I struggle even harder, until at last Ammut fades away, laughing. "Patricia!" I say. I run over to her and shake her. "Are you okay?" I say, horrified. "Uh, yeah." She says drowsily. She looks around for the sound of my voice. Confused, I wave my hand in front of her face. She doesn't even blink. "Oh no." I say. "What?" Nina says. "She's blind." Everyone gasps. "Curse you, Ammut." I mutter under my breathe. Somewhere, a scream breaks the silence. I wince, and turn to Fabian. "Okay, this has gone too far. We need to get to the Gatehouse." He says. "Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand." I say. "Uh, guys, just in case who haven't noticed, I can't see." Patricia says. "Oh. Well now what are we going to do?" Amber says, who has been surprisingly quiet. "Someone will have to guide her, I guess." Nina says. I nod, then grab her hand. I walk slowly so she doesn't trip, and eventually we make it to the Gatehouse. The source of the red sky seems to be coming from the Gatehouse. I walk over to the code keypad. "What's the code?" I say. "5597" Fabian says. (A/N I know its not the code, I just forgot it.) I punch it in, and we're in.

**Patricia POV**

All I can see is a vague shape of things. I roll my sightless eyes and grip Eddie's hand and walk inside. I follow Eddie to the elevator. We go up and I squint and try to see again. It doesn't work. I sigh. "What's wrong?" Eddie says. "Just frustrated." I reply, looking around for his face. Just then, the scream of Ammut pierces my ear. She seems…. angry? "What's that all about?" I whisper to Eddie. "I don't know. Maybe RFS did something wrong?" he replies. I shrug. Suddenly, the elevator shudders, and stops. "Why did it stop?" Nina says. "I don't know. It might have broken down." Fabian says uncertainly. I sigh. Saving the world was a lot harder than I expected.

**Eddie POV**

Gee, saving everyone from Ammut was taking longer than I expected. First Patricia being blind, now the elevator stopping. Patricia's phone rang. "Eddie can you er, get that?" she says. "Yeah." I grab her phone and look at the screen. "It's Piper." I say. "Ignore." She says. I dismiss the call, then discreetly look at the picture she has for me. I found it on speed dial number one. It was the picture of me and her holding hands. "Aww." I said. "What?" she says. "The picture you have for me on your phone." I say, hoping she won't get mad. Instead, she blushes. "You saw that?" "Yeah." I say. I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Ughhhhh." Everyone groans. I roll my eyes. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" Fabian says. Just then, the elevator starts to move. "Well, that solves the problem." I say sarcastically. We make it up to the third floor. The elevator opens. I peek out cautiously. No one's there. I creep out, holding Patricia's hand, and the rest follow. Ammut is in the tank room, screaming and howling with joy. I creep down with Patricia and the rest slink against the wall. "What do we do?" I say to Fabian. He points excitedly to the tank. I turn and look over to it. I notice the keyhole. "KT!" I yell/whisper. "Your key!" I say. I point to the hole and she nods. She walks slowly to the hole and sticks it in without Ammut noticing. I sigh with relief. "It's not working!" Amber says. "The sun key!" Patricia says. "yeah, but where is it?" I say. She shrugs. I frantically look around the room. I see it by Nina. I reach over, grab it, then creep over to KT and say "Do it at the same time as me." She nods, then counts. "One, two, three!" we both stick it in the hole at the same time. Ammut screams one last time, then disappears in the tank. I high-five KT, then go back over to Patricia. "Can you see again?" I say. She nods. "Yeah." And smiles. Robert and Denby come in and yell "What have you done?" Ammut's spirit comes in and takes them screaming. "Well, that takes care of that." Nina says. I nod. "Sibuna?" Patricia says. "Sibuna" we reply.

**Soooooo, what do ya think? REVIEW! It's the last chapter. Thanks and watch out for the sequel!**


End file.
